A Surprise For The Spirit (The Sequel To A Change Within My Heart)
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: (Part Three of The Feels and Love Series) Story Summary: That night had brought me so many things, both good and bad, yet there was one thing that I never wanted to lose and that- "Edward, sweetie. I know you love monologuing every night but...could you kindly calm it down? I'm trying to think." -was Henry.


Hello everyone, and welcome to another installment in The Feels and Love Series!

It's been quite awhile since I last posted anything for Jekyll and Hyde, but that's about to quickly change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jekyll and Hyde. The characters shown in this story belong to Sabrina Contugno, and Jekyll and Hyde belong to Robert Louis Stevenson.

Warning: This fic contains explicit sexual content and moments of OOCness, so if either of those doesn't float your boat, then you are free to leave at anytime.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Hyde's POV)_

* * *

It was such a beautiful british night.

The stars were shimmering above my head, just barely peeking through the smoke coming out of the chimneys, as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, the cold wind blowing through my messy hair and into my pale face. I was grinning widely, adrenaline and chemicals still coursing through my veins, even after hours of running about and taking in the fresh London night air for the first time in ages.

You see, I haven't been outside The Society for three months, and by god was it an utter joy and thrill to finally be back out on the streets of my home again. But through all of the joy and thrill of the night, I had tried desperately to remain upon the rooftops and in the lights of the streets as much as possible.

Risks were one of those beautiful things in life, that I greatly desired, as long as they came with a delightful reward, yet there was one large risk, that I would not dare take again, no matter what reward was placed before me.

After that one fateful night, the alleyways had become off limits to not only myself, but to my beloved doctor as well.

That night had brought me so many things, both good and bad, yet there was one thing that I never wanted to lose and that-

"Edward, sweetie. I know you love monologuing every night but...could you kindly calm it down? I'm trying to think."

-was Henry.

"My apologises, darling, I didn't mean to distract you from your thoughts." I softly uttered to the good doctor, as from the corners of my eyes, Henry's body elegantly manifested upon the rooftop as a stunning shadow. His body was as black as the night sky above us, yet such a form would never take away my beloved doctor's sweet beauty, that rivaled the beauty of the very stars above our heads.

His shadowy form reminded me of our unforgettable confessions of love and the intimate kiss we had shared upon the couch within our quarters, upon that fateful night, along with what he had done for me in the months thereafter.

He had helped me, cared for me and nursed me back to health, even when I was sometimes against the idea of him helping me, and acted ungrateful towards my dear doctor.

But I knew all too well, that if it were not for Henry's kindness and medical expertise, then I would not...both of us dreaded to think about what could have happened to me, if my beloved doctor had not been by my side throughout it all.

And now, after a good number of hours, of both stretching my legs and having a grand old time in the glorious bars of London, myself and my lover were now returning back home, possibly to then sleep the rest of the night away together...or for me to sleep all by my lonesome while Henry continued to work until the early hours of the next day.

Saddening yes, but unfortunately, it's his duty as one of the leading founders of The Society For Arcane Sciences to work his poor little arse off almost every day and almost every night of his life.

I've tried multiple times to change this, to grab Henry's attention and take him away from his work for a few hours. Just a few sweet hours in our bedroom, just the two of us together with no distractions in sight and nobody bothering us.

It's only ever worked on him a few times in the past.

Soon enough, I could see The Society in the distance, the many lights from the many windows upon the front of the building shining in the middle of the city, that got bigger and brighter as Henry and I drew ever closer to our grand home. It was a truly marvellous building, that was known far and wide throughout London, and had been built with the sole purpose of protecting both the science, and the lodgers, that resided within it's large walls.

Closer and closer we got, until the lights revealed my form to the quiet and lifeless street below.

As I stopped and grinned down at the street beneath me, I could hear my beloved doctor hastily warning me to not hit the ground too hard, his voice soft and sweet as always. I chuckled at his cute and familiar concern towards me, before I finally leaped off of the rooftop, the cold night air rushing past me for a few sweet seconds, until I finally landed feet first upon the concrete ground beneath me, a loud thud echoing through the night.

"My dear doctor, you should know by now that I don't listen to you." I uttered to my lover, as I turned around to look at him, a smirk upon my pale face.

"I mean why-?"

My words died upon my tongue, as my eyes widened and my body froze at the sad sight before me.

Henry was staring at me, tears filling his beautiful ruby eyes, and his lower lip was visibly wobbling, as our eyes met. He looked like he was about ready to burst into tears right in front of me upon the brick wall of the house. Thank goodness no one was occupying the street.

Not that I would have honestly cared! I don't have some ridiculous reputation to uphold around-!

"Why do you have to be so cruel towards me, Edward?" He quietly asked, his voice sad and weak, cutting my thoughts short, just as a few small black droplets rolled down his pretty face. And at the sight of those tears, I hastily stepped closer to the wall, and attempted to gently carress Henry's black cheeks with my pale fingers.

"I'm sorry, Henry, i'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry, darling, I didn't mean what I said, I was just saying it to sound cool." I quickly cooed to my poor doctor, as I watched him close his beautiful eyes and move as best he could into my delicate touch. Both of us were unfortunately seperated by being one whole being.

After a few minutes, Henry quietly wiped his tears away, as a small smile finally painted his soft and sweet lips again.

I smiled back at him, and after looking up and down the street, being sure that no one was walking by at that moment in time, I planted a quick kiss upon my lover's lips...or at least where they were upon the brick wall between us. My rough lips touched the rough wall, yet I could almost feel the good doctor kissing me back, while our hearts fluttered as one, even though our kiss only lasted for a few sweet and precious seconds.

"I love you, Henry." I softly whispered to my shadowy counterpart, before quickly pulling away from the wall.

"I love you too, Edward." He softly and lovingly uttered back.

He then suddenly rushed down the brick wall, down to the floor and then right between my legs, while my emerald eyes hastily tried to keep up with my lover as I turned around and ran after him, yet Henry was able to keep ahead of me as the both of us made our way across the silent cobblestone road together.

But as Henry reached the huge front doors of The Society, my lover's shadowy form slipped underneath said doors and into the main hall.

 ** _'Strange he usually waits at the doors for me, and the both of us enter the building together, not one after the other.'_** I thought to myself, as I stared down at where Henry had just slipped away, my pale face twisted in confusion, and my emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

And after a moment, I wrapped my hands around the handles of both doors, pushed both of them down as far as they would go and then finally opened the doors...just as the lights in the main hall were suddenly turned on, almost blinding me, as I let out a gasp and shielded my eyes from the sudden light with one of my hands.

"What the hell-?!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYDE!"

"Huh...?"

Slowly pulling my hand away from my eyes, I stared at the now populated main hall, my mouth agape and my eyes wide in pure shock, as all the lodgers, Jasper and Rachel, were smiling at me. Behind them, I could just barely see a long table, decorated by all kinds of delicious foods and drinks, though I could not tell if they were of the alcoholic or non-alcoholic kind.

But why were they all smiling at me? And what did they mean when they said 'Happy Birthday, Hyde'?

I could very quickly feel my sudden shock, being replaced by clear confusion, as I stared at them all, while my beloved doctor had all of a sudden gone quiet within our shared mind.

That was suspicious timing.

"What's going on?" I finally asked them, after what had felt like an eternity of silence.

"It's your birthday, Master Hyde. Did you forget about your own birthday?" Rachel cheerfully explained, walking over to me.

"My...birthday?" I quietly repeated, bewildered as I locked my gaze upon her.

"Yeah! Dr Jekyll told us about it! He wanted us to celebrate your birthday, Master Hyde!" She happily exclaimed.

And in mere seconds of hearing those words, my heart fluttered happily within my chest, and a flattered smirk quickly stretched across half of my pale face.

"He did, did he~?" I purred out, as from the corners of my eyes, I saw Henry's beautiful form appear upon the nearest side of one of the large glass boxes decorating the main hall. He most definetly looked quite proud of himself, with a wide smile upon his face and a cheeky glint in his lovely red eyes.

Honestly i'm surprised that I hadn't noticed Henry's little plan before today.

"Yeah he did, but I haven't seen Dr Jekyll since dinner. Since then he's been in his office." Rachel explained, sounding quite upset over the fact that the good doctor, at least to her and the others, wasn't there to celebrate this sudden occasion.

But after a moment, Rachel's eyes shined with what I could only guess was realization, as if she had just remembered something of important, before she brought her hands together and turned around to address everyone else.

"Lets all find our seats, everybody! We need to get started, otherwise we'll still be here in the morning!" Rachel exclaimed, before she quickly turned around, grabbed my arm and then pulled me over to the long table in the center of the main hall. As a surprised gasp escaped me, I quickly looked over my shoulder, and saw that my beloved doctor was smiling happily at me, a gleam of anticipation in his ruby eyes.

I simply stared back at him, confused and unsure of why such a gleam was there in his eyes, as Rachel dragged me to the top of the table, while everyone else sat down in their designated seats, loudly chatting and gossiping with each other as myself and Rachel walked by them.

Now that I was closer to the table, I could see that it wasn't just decorated with all kinds of delicious foods and drinks, that made my stomach growl with hunger, but that the cutlery and plates were already placed upon the table, ready for everyone to use. And resting upon each and every plate, was a small retangular piece of paper, each of them with a specific person's name written upon them.

But at the top of the table, was not a small piece of paper, but in fact a letter.

The front of said letter was decorated by neater and far more elegant writing, than the messy writing that had come before it.

I knew of only two people who wrote their every word in such an overly fancy way...and there was no possible way that Lanyon could have wrote the letter.

"Here you go, Master Hyde." Rachel softly uttered to me, before she let go of my arm, and then quickly pulled the chair out from underneath the table. She smiled at me, before she then suddenly and hastily ran off in the direction of The Society's kitchen. It was her own little happy place within the building.

I watched her run off to the kitchen, wondering why exactly she had suddenly done that, and then quietly turned my gaze back to what I could only guess was my chair. I stared down at it for a single moment, hesitant, before I raised my gaze to Henry, who was now floating within a much closer glass box, silently asking him if I was meant to sit down.

And in turn, my lover silently nodded, a soft and excited expression upon Henry's face, as he gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back at him, and then finally took my place in the chair. It appeared to quickly grab everyone's attention, as all of the lodgers turned their gazes to yours truly, while the main hall fell silent.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked them, one of my eyebrows raised in confusion by the sudden and large amount of attention everyone was giving me.

"Well aren't you going to read the letter, Mr Hyde? I do believe that Dr Jekyll worked for hours and hours trying to make it perfect for you! It would be unfair to him if you were to not read it on such a delightful day such as this!" Dr Helsby explained to me, dramatic and mad as always whenever he spoke, a wide and excited grin upon his face that could have almost rivaled my own grin...almost.

From the corners of my eyes, I noticed an unmistakable and adorable blush painting Henry's cheeks. How very sweet of him to take up some of his time to do such a thing for me.

I smirked at all of the lodgers.

"Well if he did all of that for me, then I have no choice but to read it~ After all, the good doctor must have put his very heart and soul into this letter~" I playfully purred to them, before I quickly snatched the envelope up off of the plate, holding it between my pale fingers.

And after a few seconds, I had ripped off the top of the envelope, grabbed the letter and then quickly unfolded it to reveal my beloved doctor's words.

 ** _'Dear Mr Hyde,_**

 ** _I apologise that I am unable to be there for your birthday, my friend, but unfortunately my work has gotten the better of me yet again. And as your friend, and as a gentleman of London, it truly pains me to not be there to witness your happiness._**

 ** _I do hope that this is quite the surprise for you, my dear friend. Myself, Rachel, Jasper, and all the lodgers, had worked on this for a couple of days, after you had finally recovered from that horrific incident, and I do hope that you can see just how much we all care about you._**

 ** _We have known each other for quite some time now, Edward, and while we have had our differences, I do believe that we have grown quite the beautiful bond in the time we have known each other, and I do hope that we can continue such a bond in the many years to come before us._**

 ** _Now I must say a few things about this party, Edward. Please do not become too angry with me, I just don't want your birthday being ruined by your own actions, my dear friend._**

 ** _One, do not drink anymore than a single glass of alcohol. I know you are not a light weight, Edward, but i'm not taking any risks tonight._**

 ** _Two, avoid all forms of violence, though I imagine that even you will be able to do that, my dear friend._**

 ** _And three, once the party is over, please come to my office, so that I may be able to give you your final presents._**

 ** _In conclusion, I wish you a very happy birthday, Edward Hyde._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**  
 ** _Dr. Henry Jekyll.'_**

Of course he wouldn't speak of our love in the letter. His reputation was still holding him back, even to this very day, and it saddened me to think that it would always hold him back. But then again it had pushed him to bring me into this world, and I cannot fault anything and anyone for that.

His reputation was a block in the road for the both of us.

But his reputation had brought me into this world, and in turn, and after quite awhile, had brought the two of us together.

Mixed feelings would have been quite the understatement, when it came to my feelings towards my lover's reputation.

"So what did he say, Mr Hyde?" Bird shouted to me, ripping my attention away from the letter which, by that point, I had read through at least four or five times, before I quietly thought for a moment over his question.

"Nothing special, just a small bit of flattery and a rule or two to follow tonight~ He truly knows how to treat the birthday boy, doesn't he~?" I playfully shouted to all the lodgers, smirking.

All of them laughed at my reponse, including a familiar and soft laugh from my beloved doctor, yet I could suddenly see from the corners of my emerald eyes, that sweet Rachel Pidgley had returned with a delicious looking cake.

"Here you go, Master Hyde!" She happily exclaimed to me, as she stood at my side, and then carefully placed the cake down in front of yours truly.

Thirty five candles were sticking out of the top of the three layer cake, each of the candles topped by a tiny flame, which combined together, made it look as if the smallest layer was being burned before my very eyes. Meanwhile, black fondant covered all three layers, while a dark and familiar shade of green fondant had been cut up and wrapped around each layer as jagged zigzags.

It was a cake that was truly worthy to be devoured by The Spirit of London at Night!

"You best stand up, love~ You won't reach the candles if you're sitting down~" Henry suddenly uttered to me, in a tone that was quite new to me, when it was coming out of his sweet and pretty mouth.

My pale cheeks quickly grew warm, and after a moment, I stood tall and stared down at my birthday cake, licking my lips.

 ** _'I don't appreciate the teasing, Henry. I may be shorter than you, but if it came down to it I would definetly best you in a fight.'_**

"But Edward, my insane lover, I do believe that out of the two of us, I am definetly the smartest one~"

 ** _'Yes and you're the one who brought said insane lover into this world, so you might want to think about that IQ of yours, my sweet doctor~'_**

The good doctor soon went silent, and with a triumphant smirk upon my face, I took as deep a breath as I could take, before I finally blew out all thirty five candles, the small puffs of smoke floating upto the ceiling like smoke from chimneys.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYDE!"

* * *

Sweet Queen fucking Victoria that was a fantastic cake and a bloody good party too!

After I had blown out all the candles and Rachel had gleefully cut the cake into a dozen or so pieces, three of which were left for my dear doctor to have the next day, since he desperately needed to eat something, myself and the others feasted upon the food before us all, as at the same time, me, Rachel and Jasper joked and talked with one another. Though every so often, and unknown to everyone else, my lover and I talked, as we hurled snark and compliments towards each other, until the very end of my fantastic birthday party.

In fact I could recall it all quite perfectly.

An hour or so into my party, I had seen Bird, Tweedy, Ito and Pennebrygg leave their chairs, as one by one with yawns escaping each of them and eyelids looking ready to drop, the four of them threw in their towels and returned to their quarters to sleep the rest of the night away.

In my eyes, they had most definetly made a massive mistake by calling it a night at such an early point of my party.

Once they were out of sight, my gaze wandered to Mosley and Bryson, who appeared to be bickering not too far away from yours truly about one scientific subject or another. But it was an argument that mostly went unheard, thanks to everyone else talking and chattering over them. But not long into the party, I watched Bryson suddenly stomp out of the main hall, his face red with frustration, to the point that I could have seen the steam coming out his ears, while Mosley quickly stomped after him, the other lodger only a few steps behind Bryson as they left.

I could remember chuckling in amusement at their arguing, before my gaze had wandered towards another pair of lodgers.

Dr Helsby was talking to Maijabi, yet the old man appeared to be uninterested in whatever he was going on about, though every so often, he would nod or shake his head as he ate whatever his gloved hands could reach. But once everyone began to leave the main hall, Maijabi ran faster than I had ever seen him run, as if he were being chased by a vicious creature of Hell itself, leaving poor Dr Helsby to watch him run away with a laughably confused expression upon his face. And then after a moment, that expression fell, Helsby shrugged his shoulder, pushed his glasses back up his nose and then walked off...to his own quarters or to Maijabi's quarters was quite unclear to not only myself, but to Henry as well.

Of course, neither of them held my attention throughout the entire party, and so my gaze wandered to a more entertaining sight. It didn't take very long for me to come across two other lodgers further down the table.

Sinnett the young flame and Luckett the burning bomb.

The two were talking with others that were seated next to them, yet every so often, I could have sworn that they were giving each other suggestive looks, as they shared a few unheard words between each other. But what made it oh so scandalous, was that Luckett kept winking at the young ginger, while Sinnett returned those winks with sinful little smirks. It seemed like they both knew something that no one else did. And when my party was over, Luckett calmly and quietly left the main hall, before Sinnett also left my party, the young flame in hot pursuit of the older lodger.

I had a strong feeling that the two of them weren't going to be getting a lot sleep that night, not that I couldn't understand their reasons for ignoring the need to rest, for sex had always been better than sleep in my eyes...even if the two could sometimes intertwine together.

But not everyone was sticking with others at my party.

Throughout it all, I noticed that Doddle, who seemed to have something of an addiction to the sweetest foods known to man, was reaching for whatever delicious treat he could get his greedy hands upon; examining them, eating them and grabbing as much information as possible from them, before he finally swallowed whatever was left of the treat.

And then, when my party sadly ended, he grabbed whatever was left of the sweet treats, and then visibly shoved the treats into his pockets, before shouting a quick 'Happy Birthday' over to yours truly and then swiftly retreating from the main hall.

He was indeed the most cheerful lodger in The Society, yet he was still proned to sudden bursts of odd behaviour just like everybody else.

Now of course, gossip was quite popular within The Society's walls, and to no surprise from myself, the gossip surrounding me and my beloved doctor came to the table in the form of Miss Lavender, Mrs Cantilupe and Miss Flowers. The gossiping trio, as many of us chose to call them, for if rumours snaked their way through The Society's corridors, there was a high chance that the three ladies had either started it, that they were going to milk those rumours for all they were worth, or that they had done both.

At first the rumours surrounding me and Henry bedding one another were quite the amusing tales, with how creative and even graphic some of the lodgers were with their little theories. But then after I had saved my poor beloved from...killing himself...it became frustrating to hear those whispered and muttered rumours, as if such a thing would ever actually happen, as if even after helping Henry through his recovery that he would ever love a monster like me! But then...that actually did happen between us, and recently I made love to Henry. Of course what we have is more than just being sexual companions for one another, if that wasn't already obvious.

And now, once again, these rumours have become quite amusing to me, though more because of how clueless the lodgers were to what was truly happening than because of how ridiculous those rumours actually were.

But anyway, I remembered the ladies giggling and laughing between each other, their gossip seemingly devoid of an end, even as they walked away from the table at the end of my glorious party.

I wondered if they would ever figure out what was really happening between myself and the good doctor.

Now i'm sure that i've gotten through everybody who was at my party...ah yes, I almost forgot about one of The Society's more official couples; Archer and Griffon. Oddly enough, they had consumed the most alcohol out of everyone at my party including yours truly, though that was only because of the limitation my lover had bestowed upon me earlier that night, not because I didn't want any of the glorious liquor that had been decorating the table all throughout my party...because I did want some.

And if there had been a competition between myself and the two lodgers, I would have passed out long before either of them had gotten through more than two of their drinks together!

But as I had quickly learned it seemed that Archer became a little more carefree and joyful when his stomach was filled to the brim with liquor, while the grumpy old man, who the young Botanical Clockwork Engineer had chosen to be his lover during the Virgin Betting Pool Incident, was shedding more tears than anyone but Archer had ever seen him shed before. One of them was trying to cheerfully cheer the other up, while the other seemed to want to loudly wallow in his own sorrow and alcohol throughout most of my party.

It was quite the depressing sight to watch actually, which is why I took my gaze off of them half way through my party, not wanting to let Griffon kill my good mood with his drunken and depressed state. And by the end of my party, Archer had had to carry the old man; teary eyed and sobbing loudly, out of the main hall and back to his quarters, while the younger lodger also bidded the rest of us goodnight and to me a Happy Birthday.

And now after all of that was said and done, the main hall was silent and devoid of any of The Society's entertaining inhabitants, as I quietly walked up the carpeted stairs to Henry's quiet and dark office, a cheerful little smirk upon my pale face, my top hat upon my head and my sinister cape flung over my shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the party, Edward?"

 _ **'Of course I did! It was crazy and the food was delicious! The perfect party for The Spirit of London At Night!'**_ I exclaimed to my beloved doctor, as I yanked the doors open in one single and dramatic action, before finally entering Henry's office.

The crimson curtains behind my lover's desk were closed, his desk was less cluttered than it used to be, and I could have sworn that Henry had moved the mirror closer to his desk at some point in the last few months, though maybe I was just imagining that part. Closing the fancy wooden doors behind me, I threw my top hat onto the coat hanger to my right, before walking over to the couch; lazily dropping my sinister cape onto the left arm of it in the process. I then fell down onto the luxurious couch, a long sigh escaping past my rough lips as I tucked my pale hands underneath my head and crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm glad you had fun, Edward. And i'm happy to see that you didn't touch a single drop of liquor throughout the party." Henry cheekily commented, as I turned my head and watched him step out of the mirror; the glass surface shifting and wavering against the good doctor's tall form, until he was on the other side of the glass with yours truly; body slightly more solid than it was within the realm on the opposite side of the mirror.

His arms were straight at his sides, while a soft and familiar smile gently stretched those luscious lips upon his pretty face as he looked at me; relaxed and smirking upon the couch as I looked back at him.

My lover then walked over to me, yet once he made it to the couch he didn't bother to sit with or upon me, and instead just stared down at my form. His soft ruby gaze slowly shifted from my legs, up my thighs and to my stomach, then upto my chest and neck and then finally to my devilishly handsome face.

"See something you like, Henry~?" I playfully teased, licking my rough lips as we locked eyes with one another.

My beloved doctor's cheeks quickly turned an adorable shade of scarlet, as his pretty smile dropped, and his ruby eyes grew wide with realisation. I couldn't help but chuckle at such a sight, before I slowly sat up upon the couch; my feet now resting upon the soft and expensive carpet covering the floor.

I then seductively moved a single finger in a come-hithering motion; enticing him down to my level, until the both of us were staring deep into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful~" I purred to him, a smirk decorating my rough lips, as I watched Henry's cheeks quickly grow an adorable shade of pink, and his gaze quickly wandered away from my own.

Chuckling, I planted wet kisses upon my lover's cheeks, while my pale hands quickly found their way into his soft brown hair; my fingers running through every strand of hair that I could reach. I then left an open mouthed kiss upon the tip of his nose, my eyes slowly fluttering closed as a soft little gasp reached my ears.

 _ **'You have so many sensitive body parts, my sweet sweet doctor~'**_

After a moment, I carressed my rough lips down his nose, and then down to Henry's soft and luscious ones; kissing him hard and passionately, as my hands kept his head close to me.

Our mouths moved against one another; warm and wet, my emerald eyes closed, letting myself get lost in the heavenly taste and the addictive smell of my beloved doctor, as we kissed and kissed until the need for air was at its breaking point. I then slowly pulled my lips away from Henry's own; chest heaving and our hot breaths mingling, as I gently rested my forehead against his, and looked deep into his beautiful ruby eyes.

"God...I never thought...that I would ever...be in a situation...like this." I quietly breathed out; smirking softly, as I continued to carress my pale fingers through Henry's soft and short brown hair.

"What...situation...Edward?" He asked me between heated and heavy breaths, his cheeks now crimson with a warm blush.

"Being...your partner...Henry. You and me...of all people...being lovers." I lovingly whispered to him, before I pulled away from Henry and rested back upon the couch; legs parted and my back against the back of the couch as I caught my breath. My lover may not have technically been standing before me, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't seduce him into the delicious and warm embrace of pleasure.

But to my surprise, Henry stood back up; his back straight and his delicate hands hiding behind his back in his gentlemanly pose, as he stared down his nose and at yours truly, the redness of his cheeks now dulled to an adorably light shade of pink. We stared at each other for a moment, as I placed my hands behind my head; waiting somewhat patiently for my sweet and silent doctor to do...something.

And after a moment, something finally happened, as Henry slowly turned around and then pointed a finger at his desk.

"Go to the top drawer upon the left side of my desk. Within it you will find your real first present from me, my love." My beloved doctor softly cooed, before stepping aside and out of my way; his desk now completely visible as my confused gaze wandered from said desk and then slowly upto my lover; a silent question shared between the two of us.

But all I got back in return for my confused gaze was a gentle and loving smile from Henry, as he simply waited for me to do what he had softly ordered me to.

And after a moment, I let out a quiet sigh, stood up and walked over to his desk; now more curious than confused over what present could possibly be inside that small drawer. I really needed a much steardier cane, just in case I needed to-

"I'll buy you one tomorrow, Edward. I promise." Henry softly and quickly uttered to me; his arms folded across his chest, as he sarcastically shook his head at me.

Sometimes I forget that he can always hear my thoughts...okay maybe I forget about it quite often.

But anyway, after the promise of a better cane was given to me, I brought my hand to the small and shiny golden knob of the top left drawer Henry had spoken of; wrapping my pale fingers tightly around it as my gaze was now fixed upon the small drawer.

I then finally pulled it open and stared down at the contents that lied within the drawer, blinking a couple times at what I saw lying within it.

"...Another letter?" I quietly questioned in confusion, an eyebrow raised as I stared down at the envelope that was now on top of the drawer's contents, with the same size, the same name written upon it and in the same fancy style of writing that my lover had so easily mastered. My gaze then slowly wandered over to Henry, as I waited for an answer from him, yet my beloved doctor just smiled a pretty smile and then pointed an elegant finger down to where I had just been sitting.

He didn't utter a single word to me, and so after a moment of silence, I let out a long sigh, picked up the envelope and then walked back over to the couch; clutching the envelope in my right hand, as not only I sat down, but Henry also sat down upon the couch next to me with one leg over the other, while I sat with my legs slightly parted and my eyes fixed upon the envelope within my pale hands.

I could feel that my beloved doctor's beautiful ruby eyes were upon me; watching and waiting, as I quietly ripped the top of the envelope off and then pulled the letter out of it's remains, while at the same time, I threw the envelope aside.

"Read my words aloud, Edward. I do hope that they will touch your heart." Henry softly uttered to me; his words adorably poetic while a sweet smile painted his pretty face, as from the corners of my eyes, I watched him shuffle closer to me upon the couch; leaving a single inch between the two of us in the process.

And after grabbing the top left corner and the bottom right corner of the letter and pulling it open to reveal my lover's words, I began to read said words to myself; loud and clear so that both myself and Henry could hear the words I spoke from my beloved doctor's heart.

"To My Dearest Edward,

I can imagine that finding another letter from me will come as quite a surprise to you, but I can easily explain as to why I have done this. You see, in the time with which we live in, the love we share is feared by many, and that fear would most definetly push those possessed by it to tear the both of us apart. The lodgers are like a family to me, people that the both of us care deeply about, and while I do trust them, I do not want to risk your life, their lives by association, and even my own by revealing our love through my first letter.

So in order to keep everyone safe, I chose to create two letters; one that the lodgers could see without endangering anyone...and the other to freely express my love for you, Edward.

We have gone through so much together ever since we first drank the formula.

We've hurt each other, we've pushed each to our extremes and we've made each other's lives a living Hell, yet somehow, some way, the both of us have ended up here together. So long ago you were the person I hated most in the world. I couldn't stand you, and sometimes I pondered over fixing what I had once considered my greatest mistake. I'm certain that you hated me just as much as I hated you, Edward.

But one night, one single night, set off a spark within me.

You saved my life, Edward Hyde, even after you had been the one to almost end it. You surprised me by shattering that poisonous vial. You surprised me by holding me in your ethereal arms. And you truly amazed me with your comforting promise to look after me and cease your torment for the rest of the month. All of it touched me to my core, made my heart swell with love and appreciation and washed away all the sorrow and agony I had been feeling that night.

Througout that month, I pondered over those feelings, and truly thought about you, let you fill my mind with thoughts of no one else but you. Your devilish voice, your ethereal warmth, and the strange positivity that seemed to ooze off of you whenever you held me in your arms, while my heart practically yearned for your attention.

But back then, I couldn't dare bring myself to admit that such feelings for you existed within my mind, my soul, or my heart.

I denied those feelings, and increased the hate that I had felt for you to such dangerous levels, so as to conceal my love for you. I just kept thinking; how could I possibly love someone like you? How could I possibly let my heart be so enraptured and consumed by a madman like Edward Hyde?

In short, I had created yet another facade to cut myself off from what I was too stupid, too afraid, to admit to either myself or to you.

But then something happened. Something changed all those months ago.

You remember that night, don't you, Edward? I remember it so very fondly; the way my heart fluttered with joy and relief at your honest confession of love to me, the way our lips meshed together so perfectly as we rested upon the couch, and the peacefulness of your form as I sang you softly to sleep.

By the end of that night, the both of us had finally leaped into the risky waters of our love and desire, and for the first time in ages I had slept peacefully; no longer filled with denial nor hate.

You are my beloved other half, Edward.

You are the moon to my sun...that shines and thrithes within the darkness.

You are the other half...of my mind, of my soul...and of my heart.

I would not be me...without you.

Once upon a time...I called you a mistake.

But now...that is far from true...for I don't...want to live the rest of my life...without you...by my side.

I love you...Edward Hyde.

Yours now...and forever.  
Henry Jekyll."

I let the tear stained letter fall out of my shaking hands, as if the paper had suddenly become too heavy for me to hold; warm, wet and little waterfalls streaming down my pale face and blurring my vision, while my heart fluttered with happiness within my chest.

 _ **'But that didn't make any sense!'**_

Why was I crying when my heart was so overjoyed at all that I had just read, all the heart warming words that Henry had written to me and me alone?!

 _ **'It didn't make any fucking sense!'**_

"Edward? Are you alright, love?" Henry suddenly and softly asked, worry thick in his voice as he spoke to me. I slowly lifted my head up, and clutching my knees tightly with both hands, I turned my gaze to my beloved doctor, who's pretty face was now contorted by concern and worry, a frown upon his soft lips as he looked at me, my emerald eyed filled with tears and my body shaking because of his beautiful letter.

I opened my mouth, ready to let my thoughts spill out for him, yet all that came out of me were sobs; weak and pathetic sobs, as I shut my eyes tightly and dropped my head into my hands, just as I heard Henry shuffling closer to me.

My pale hands quickly became wet with tears, and my short form shook with every pathetic sob that escaped me. But suddenly, I felt Henry's warm and ethereal arms wrapping themselves around me, gently pulling me closer to his warm chest and resting his head upon mine; softly shushing me and cooeing loving words into my messy blonde hair.

Why was I crying? I couldn't understand why I was shedding so many tears over Henry's letter, because i've cried in the past and my heart has never once been fluttering like a butterfly in my chest. Were they meant to be happy tears?

Yes that was it! I was crying tears of joy! I was so full of joy over what Henry had said to me through his letter that my feelings had exploded into tears of pure joy!

"Why are you crying, my love?" He softly cooed to me, as he decorated my scalp with gentle and sweet kisses, while his delicate and soft hands gently carressed themselves up and down my left arm and my back; such loving actions quieting my sobs and relaxing my shaking form.

"I'm just so happy...that you think so highly of me...even after all that i've done to you, Henry." I quietly answered, my words slightly muffled by hands, before I slowly raised my head out of my wet and pale hands; cheeks stained with tears, heart pulsing and fluttering happily within my chest and my throat cleared of the lump that had previously held me back.

My emerald eyes wandered over Henry's soft features, seeing worry in his beautiful ruby eyes and a frown upon his sweet lips.

"Edward I...I didn't mean to remind you of what you've put me through in the past, so please just...just be happy." Henry cautiously and softly apologised, yet within seconds of him uttering those words I quickly shook my head and met his worried gaze with one of determination.

Something needed to be said, for I would not allow the sins of my past to return and destroy what I now had in the present.

"Henry you've apologised one too many times when our past has been brought up! I've already forgiven you for what you did, and I know that your going to do better in the future, so just allow me this one bloody chance to do the same for you!" I shouted up to my beloved doctor, heart racing, as his eyes grew wide in surprise and his cheeks turned crimson out of what could I only guess was embarressment.

As silence filled Henry's office, I waited for him to utter a gentle retort, to tell me that I didn't have to do anything and that it could be done another day...but such words never left him, and instead he sat there; arms wrapped around me and as silent as the London Cemetary.

And after another moment of silence, I took a deep breath, compiled my thoughts together, and then spoke to him in as honest a tone as I could muster up.

"I'm sorry for everything i've done to you, Henry. I'm sorry for every cruel insult and every manipulative word that's come out of my mouth. I'm sorry for everytime i've touched you out of anger or malic. And whenever I think about how things were before we confessed our feelings to one another, whenever I think about the trouble i've caused you, I want to get inside the nearest bar and throw down with any basterd that I..."

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm the anger that was boiling within my throat, before I gave Henry a small smile.

"It's taken me months to finally give you an apology, I know, but if I don't give you one now, then I don't know if i'll ever be able to get another chance to do this. I love you, Henry, and trust me when I tell you this, because I don't want to repeat myself; I promise from the bottom of my heart that i'm going to make up for all the hell I caused you in the time we were enemies, Henry."

With my apologetic speech finished, I quietly waited for my beloved doctor to speak again; heart racing in my chest as my eyes quickly glanced at his sweet lips, firm and unmoving, before I quickly shot my gaze back upto his beautiful eyes.

It seemed that he was giving time to let my words sink in, if the minutes of silence weren't anything to go by, though soon enough, Henry finally spoke up again; a soft and loving smile gently stretching his pretty lips.

"You've clearly seen the error of your ways, love. I can practically feel your guilt over all that happened, and while a tiny part of me is still made of stone, and it will take time for that part of me to forgive you for all that happened, I know within my heart that you will be able to make up for your mistakes, as I will do my best to make up for mine." He softly explained to me, as he unwrapped his arms from around my body, and then gently cupped my face with his delicate hands; thumbs carressing over the warm flesh of my cheeks as he spoke.

"So does that mean we're both gonna try to stop messing things up?" I questioned, a small smirk coming to my rough lips.

"Well if you want to be blunt, then yes. We are both going to try to stop messing things up, Edward." Henry answered, letting out a soft little laugh as we stared deep into each other's eyes, yet it didn't take very long for our gazes to wander elsewhere.

It had been one too many hours now, so it would only make sense to fix that.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking, Henry~?"

"Yes Edward, I am thinking what you're thinking. May I?"

"Why of course, darling~ How could I say no to /my/ doctor~"

And after my lover had let out a soft chuckle, and I myself had licked my lips, the two of us moved forward; our eyes slowly closing and our lips drawing closer and closer to one another, until the last thing I saw was Henry's pretty face an inch apart from my own. We then slowly locked lips with one another, mouths pressing against mouths; passion and love flowing through our connected lips as we kissed each other, as my previously chaotic mind became peacefully quiet.

The only thing that would have made such a magnificent kiss even better, was if I could have actually touched my beloved doctor, like he was touching me.

An eternity passed by, as we kissed and kissed until my breath was as hot as magma and almost all the oxygen residing within my lungs had been stolen by my beloved doctor; sadly forcing the both of us to pull apart from one another as my eyes slowly opened back up and hot and heavy pants escaped me.

Henry's face was red, his soft lips were slightly open, and his beautiful ruby eyes were staring down into my emerald ones.

"I think...that we should...get some sleep now...Edward." My lover softly breathed out between warm pants, as he pulled his hands away from my face and I sucked the oxygen back into my lungs.

"Awwe come on, Henry, can't I have just one teensy tiny little kiss before we sleep~? Please~" I playfully and innocently begged of my lover; fluttering my short lashes and giving as adorable as an expression as possible towards Henry, who instantly rolled his eyes at me.

"Edward-"

"Please~!"

I moved my face closer to his and fluttered my lashes at my lover again, who seemed to ponder over whether to give me a quick little kiss or not. But after a moment, Henry let out a sigh of defeat, and then placed a quick and soft kiss upon my lips.

"Feeling better now?" My lover questioned, an eyebrow raised at me, while I happily smirked back at Henry.

"Yes! Thank you, Henry!" I happily exclaimed to him, a wide smile upon my face.

My beloved doctor then let out a long and exhausted sigh, before he fell back onto the couch. And after letting out an amused chuckle, I happily joined him; lying down beside him with a loving smirk upon my pale face, as a sweet smile slowly returned to Henry's pretty lips.

"Come here." He softly cooed to me, and without a second thought, I quietly shuffled closer to my lover; memories of similiar nights coming back to me in that moment, where the both of us would lie upon the couch with Henry's arms wrapped around me as I slept next to him, our hearts beating as one, just like they were now, as my beloved doctor wrapped his warm arms around me, keeping me close; my head against his chest while he rested his chin upon my head.

I felt so very loved, as if all the beauty and positivity in the world had snook it's way into my heart and soul, warmth flowing through me as two hearts pulsed as one.

"I love you, Henry...and thank you for bringing me into this world." I softly whispered into my lover's chest, smiling.

"I love you too, Edward. Sleep well and sweet dreams, /my/ sweet madman."

And with those words shared between us, I quietly slipped into the peaceful slumber of sleep, darkness consuming my vision, yet I was far from afraid of such a thing, for even within the darkness, the warmth and love that Henry bestowed upon the Spirit of London At Night still shined through.

But for some reason, I had a strange feeling that the night was far from over for me...and it would only take a couple hours for yours truly to be proven right.

* * *

 _'Edward~ Wake up, Edward~ Your birthday isn't over yet~'_

I let out a rough groan, as my eyes slowly opened, but then quickly fell shut. My eyelids were like rocks upon pale face. But I pushed onwards and tried to open them up again, though this time I succeeded in doing so.

The room I was now in was a lot brighter than Henry's office had been before I had fallen asleep...and a lot fancier than Henry's office as well, even if it too contained a cluttered up desk.

But it also seemed strangely...familiar.

"Where the fuck am I?" I muttered to myself, as I slowly sat up upon the bed.

My pale hands pressing down upon the soft mattress beneath me, and my body from the waist down was covered by a silky smooth and crimson bedsheet, though I was still comfortably dressed in my shirts, pants and trousers. And as I looked behind me, I found that there were two rectangular shaped pillows resting at the back of the bed; red velvet and golden stitches keeping the cotton sealed inside the two pillows.

I could feel that I was still in control of our body...but what was with the sudden change in location?

My curious gaze wandered around the somewhat small room, it's floor covered by a soft and thin looking fabric, as the first thing I spotted was the fancy desk and a well crafted mirror on top of it, that were pressed up against the right wall. The desk seemed to be devoid of anything upon it, while the posh borders around the mirror had been painted a shiny gold colour.

Those seemed to be the only things covering the white and gold wall to my right, so I silently moved my curious gaze to the front of the bedroom.

The bedroom door wasn't too far away from the top right corner of the room, and not far from that was a familiarly cluttered up desk; papers and letters seeming to consume every inch of the table, while a dull looking chair was placed before it. Above the bedroom hung a beautiful but not too big chandelier, that lit up the whole room from the center of the ceiling.

But I could have sworn that I had seen a similar mess of a desk somewhere before...but I couldn't for the life of me remember exactly where I had seen it.

Sighing, I turned my gaze to the final section of the room, where a large wardrobe was pressed up against the left wall, not far away from the previous mentioned desk, while next to the large and elegant was a bedside table, filled with three drawers and topped with a decorative white cloth and an unlit candle holder.

I had definetly been there before, but when had I-?!

"You do love to talk a lot, don't you Edward~?"

An unnoticeable shiver ran down my back, as my emerald eyes were about to search throughout Henry's bedroom, in order to find my lover's beautiful rubies, yet my attention was quickly grabbed by the bedroom door as it was suddenly and slowly opened, revealing the pitch black darkness that was on the other side...alongwith the the man I loved.

"So do I get to ask any questions before I get my present, Henry~?" I playfully asked my beloved doctor, dressed in similar looking shirts and trousers to what I was wearing, though unlike myself Henry had a red cravat wrapped around his neck, as he closed the bedroom door and then quietly walked over to the bed.

But as he turned around and walked over to me, his movements as elegant as always, my eyes instantly darted up to his pretty face, yet I could suddenly see something was off about Henry's eyes.

They were shining with excitement and anticipation, like the most expensive diamonds known to man, which I had seen many times before that night...yet unfortunately, Henry's crimson pools were almost impossible to admire, thanks to his blown out pupils taking up precious space.

But I must have just been seeing things, because the only reason Henry's pupils would be in such a state was if-!

"You're being quite slow tonight, Edward~ Do I need to tell you what's going on, my sweet madman~?" He suddenly and softly purred to me, his voice now coming from in front of the bed. I felt another shiver run down my back, and my pale cheeks turned warm with a blush, as my focus was pulled away from Henry's blown out pupils and then placed upon the doctor in all of his beautiful entirety.

His soft hands had moved from his sides and to the buttons of his red overshirt. His fingers gently pushed the buttons out of their holes, one after the other, as words attempted to form themselves upon my devilish tongue, yet nothing came out, leaving us and the bedroom in complete silence.

I watched as Henry slowly unbuttoned his overshirt, entranced like a snake by his silent rhythm, until he let his overshirt drop to the floor with a soft thud, at which point I quickly raised my eyes back up to his face, my rough lips parted as if words were meant to pass by them in that moment...but nothing came out of me.

Henry was smirking down at me.

It was small and new, but most definetly there upon my beloved doctor's face, ever so slightly stretching his soft and luscious lips, while his eyes visibly wandered from one part of me to the next.

"Aren't you going to say something, Edward~? You clearly have questions that you want me to answer~"

"I...Where are we...? How are we in your bedroom...?"

My voice came out as quiet and confused, and I could quickly feel the heat of embarressment burning upon my cheeks, before my eyes quickly dropped down to my bedsheet covered lap.

I could once again hear buttons becoming unbuttoned, before the sound of bare feet padding across the hard wooden floor joined in seconds later, the sounds growing louder as Henry drew closer to me from the left side of the bed.

"We are inside our mind, Edward~ I merely chose a familiar and comfortable place for us to meet up within~ I would have been more creative with the setting, but it appears that only you have that honour~" Henry explained to me, the doctor's shadow looming over my clothed form as I heard two soft thuds come from my left. And as I quietly tilted my head and looked over the left side of my lover's comfortable bed, I could see Henry's white shirt and red cravat were now lying crumpled upon the bedroom floor, my emerald eyes wide with realisation as they were now fixed upon it.

His pupils were blown, and he had just taken off his overshirt, white shirt and red cravat...that could only mean one thing.

"And to answer the other question circulating through that head of yours~"

From the corners of my eyes, I could see Henry's face drawing closer to my own, his warm breath soon hitting my left cheek and ear, making me visibly shiver and grip at the crimson bedsheet, as I sat there with bated breaths, anticipation rushing through my body.

"I'm going to make love to you, Edward~" Henry softly whispered into my ear, his words echoing through my mind multiple times, before I slowly turned my head and hesitantly locked eyes with my lover.

The bedroom quickly became as silent as the cabinets of the good doctor's quarters, both of us simply staring at each other, my pale hands still gripping the soft red fabric of the bedsheet, as I tried to think of something, anything, that I could say to him. But after awhile, Henry gently cupped my flustered cheeks with his soft and delicate hands, and then finally closed the small gap between our lips; kissing me passionately.

His lips were as soft as the frilly petals from a freshly picked Green Carnation against my rough lips, and comfortably warm like the heat of a fireplace, his ruby eyes closed as I stared at him; taking in his beautiful features for just a moment, before my own eyes fluttered closed and I pressed my lips against his; kissing Henry with as much passion as I could muster up for him, as my beloved doctor was mustering up for me.

Our lips touched, moved and meshed against one another, and then wetly parted before touching again; the passionate process repeating itself a number of times between us, yet when our lips parted for what I could only guess was the umpteenth time, Henry's soft and luscious lips didn't come back to mine.

Puzzled, I slowly opened my eyes, only to then feel my lover's soft hands removing themselves from my face; light pants escaping past both of our wet lips.

"Lie down for me, Edward~ That was merely a taste of what is to come~" The doctor softly commanded of me...but I didn't move, and instead I stared up at Henry; catching my breath, before speaking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to please you instead, Henry?"

"I'm certain, Edward. I've been thinking over this for awhile, my love."

But after those words left him, I quickly felt his strangely seductive demeanor fall apart before my very eyes, as his expression was sadly softened by curious concern.

"Are you okay, Edward? You've been quite nervous since I told you about your final birthday present." Henry softly asked, a frown upon his lips as he stood there; half naked and his shadow covering my upper body.

My gaze shook as I stared up into his eyes, which now oozed concern and worry for me. It was embarressing to admit that those ruby eyes pushed away any thoughts of lying to Henry, while also reminding me of what had happened earlier that very same night upon the brick wall of the house across the road from The Society.

I could almost see the tears that had been in his eyes.

And after some semblance of time had passed, I let out a long and defeated sigh, dropped my gaze to the floor, and then finally gave Henry an answer.

"I haven't taken it up the arse before, Henry. It would..."

I sank my teeth into my lower lip, biting back against the lie that had almost slipped out of my mouth, before swallowing it.

"...it would be pretty painful to go through." I answered, honestly yet quietly, as I sat there beneath my sweet doctor's gaze.

Silence once again filled the doctor's bedroom for far too long. Henry had not uttered a word to me in the minutes that had already passed us by, and so with some hesitation I raised my gaze up his beautiful body, pausing for a moment to take in his naked chest and stomach, along with erect little nipples, before our eyes finally met.

His lips were decorated by a sweet and reassuring smile, while his ruby eyes shone with love that I had once thought was unobtainable for me, yet it was right there in Henry's beautiful eyes. I've shagged many men and women in the past, yet not one of them stared at me with a look of love for yours truly, nor had the sex ever been anymore than that. Just sex and nothing more for a couple hours.

"Well I just revealed another deep secret of mine to you, Henry, so could you kindly say something about it." I uttered up to him, a little impatient as I folded my arms and waited for an answer.

Henry chuckled softly, before he then gently placed his hands uponmy shoulders; warmth seeping through my clothes, and then placed a quick kiss upon my cheek, making my face burn with crimson heat.

My lover then pulled back, and stared deep into my eyes; his expression unchanged from before.

"I won't hurt you. After what happened all those months ago I never want to see you in pain ever again, by anyone's hands or by my own, Edward. And I promise..." Henry softly and lovingly explained to me, before he suddenly trailed off and moved his lips to my ear, while my heart raced and fluttered within my chest, and a gentle wave of comfort washed over me from my beloved doctor's words.

"...that I will bring nothing but pleasure to you~"

I shivered from Henry's words and the heat that carressed against my ear, though I resisted the urge to squirm upon the bed, as a bolt of arousal shot through me; heat spreading strongly through my body, as my lover then pulled back and once again looked deep into my emerald eyes.

"Do you trust me when I say that?" He softly and curiously asked.

"After all you've done for me recently, I'd say yes." I cheekily retorted, my breath suddenly hot as I smirked up at him; the worry I felt before now lessened by my lover.

Henry smirked back at me, and within seconds our lips were once again locked together in a heated but slow kiss. I could tell that Henry had learned a few things from our previous sessions; his delicate hands carressing down my chest, his fingers teasing the buttons of my green over shirt, as he lovingly nibbled upon my lower lip, while I could hear him stepping closer to the bed.

Heat was growing between us, the fires of our shared soul burning hot and bright, yet as we kissed and kissed each others' lips raw, I was suddenly pushed back onto the luxurious bed; body hot and my arms hastily wrapping themselves around Henry's neck as a surprised gasp was ripped from my throat, my head landing upon the crimson pillows beneath me as Henry continued to feverishly kiss the oxygen out of me.

It was so strange, for I had not seen him be so determined when it came to a task since that fateful night; bandaging my wounds and lovingly washing away the pain that those basterds had so foolishly forced upon me.

I tried to keep up with him, tried to kiss him back when he kissed me, tried to get whatever ounce of oxygen I could back into my lungs between the breath taking kisses that Henry bestowed upon my rough and wet lips, yet it was only through catching onto his pattern that I was able to keep up with my lover.

But soon enough, Henry pulled back and ceased his breath taking onslaught; my emerald eyes half lidded and our slightly parted lips connected by a single string of saliva, as I stared up into Henry's beautiful ruby eyes, while he stared down into my emerald coloured ones.

"Shall we...lose the clothes...Edward?" He breathed down to me; his warm breath brushing against my face, while my mind was drowning in a desire that desperately needed to be satisfied. I needed him, needed him to love me in the most erotic of ways, take the oxygen out of my lungs and fill them with whatever addictive chemicals that Henry desired to fill me with.

And with those thoughts consuming my mind, I hastily nodded in agreement, as my pale hands rushed down my lover's bare back and to his gorgeous arse; cupping and groping at his cheeks, pulling at the fabric of his trousers and trying to regain some level of power in this beautifully sensual dance that Henry had begun between the two of us, yet it was to no avail, as my beloved doctor just stared down at me; visibly amused and far from helpful in removing our bloody clothes!

"Take your hands off of my behind, sweetie~ And then I shall gladly rid you of those clothes~" Henry purred down to me; soft and alluring, as he smirked and waited for me to do as he had said.

"Come on, Henry, let me at least touch you a little bit." I... **defiantly**...begged of him.

"Edward, must I have to bend you over my lap, love~?" Henry suddenly purred down to me, before I suddenly felt his warm tongue against my neck; leaving long and wet strips across the pale flesh beneath him, while a strong shiver and a blissful bolt of arousal coursed through my body, my back arching and my head falling back as I let out a loud gasp of pleasure at the attention my lover was suddenly giving me.

My pale fingers dug into the fabric of Henry's trousers; holding onto said fabric tightly for a couple seconds, before my need to be satisfied became too much, and I let my hands fall back down to my sides; submitting to my beloved doctor.

"Thank you, my love~" He whispered into my neck, as my heart raced with anticipation and excitement in my chest, yet Henry was quick to get off of the bed, and in turn, off of me; leaving me hot, hard and still fucking clothed!

I could have sworn that he was doing this on purpose!

Smirking, Henry stood next to the fancy bed; licking his soft and luscious lips, his chest rising and falling gently, as he stared down at my clothed form. But as my lover's intense gaze wandered down my body, he suddenly stopped at the bedsheet covering my lower half.

 _ **'Wait! Did his smirk just get wider?!'**_ I thought to myself, as my gaze hastily dashed from Henry and down to the bedsheet covering my lower half, and by extension, the bulge that the bedsheet had been concealing, yet my mouth was not as fast as his delicate hands, as they suddenly grabbed the sheet and elegantly yanked it off of me; a gasp escaping me as I hastily pressed my thighs together, while Henry quietly dropped the bedsheet onto the floor and returned his gaze to me.

And as if the universe was conspiring to make this even more embarressing than it already was for me, Henry's gaze quickly found it's way to the bulge between my legs, which under my lover's gaze suddenly began to throb and pulse in my trousers, as if Henry's gaze had physically touched my half erect cock.

"Why so shy all of a sudden, Edward~?"

Gritting my teeth together, I turned my head away and stared at the white wall on my right; memorising the golden patterns that were decorating said wall, because I definetly found them to be very interesting and not because I didn't want to look at Henry in the state I was in!

But after a moment, I could suddenly hear trousers being undone, followed by a thud as they hit the floor, and then finally the shuffling of feet as my beloved doctor stepped out of his trousers.

I didn't hear a single word from him, leaving me unsure as to what he was doing after he had removed his trousers, yet within minutes, I bit down hard upon my lower lip as one of Henry's delicate and soft hands was suddenly slipping it's way between my clothed thighs; skin growing hot wherever his fingers touched and a shiver shooting down my spine.

"Don't be afraid, Edward. Your safe with me. Look at me, my love." He softly and quietly cooed into my ear, as his other hand gently carressed up my chest; pulling my attention back to him as I hesitantly turned my head and looked into his beautiful ruby eyes, my cheeks red with a blush as he finally began to undo the buttons of my green over shirt.

How could someone as innocent as Henry be doing this to me; The Spirit of London Night, a well known dominant throughout the many bars of the city?

"Henry..."

"Shh...just leave it to me, my love."

And before I was able to speak again, his luscious lips were covering mine; kissing me ever so softly as I felt his hands undoing my shirts and trousers, our breaths hot against each other's lips as we kissed, while my fingers soon found themselves in Henry's now slightly unkept hair. I let myself be undressed by him, let my lips be passionately and softly captured by Henry's own, as my mind and my body and my heart and my soul were now all in agreement as to what I should do.

 _ **'I want him...I need him...I love him...I'm his.'**_

By the time we parted for some much needed oxygen, I could feel my trousers and pants around my ankles, my shirts unbuttoned and opened up, and Henry's fingers now combing themselves through my messy blonde hair, while my body was practically bare for my lover to take in, to touch and to play with.

"Would you mind...throwing your clothes...aside for me...Edward?" Henry heatedly breathed out between hot and heavy pants, as I in turn, answered with a quick and hasty nod.

With that, Henry pulled away again and allowed me to finally sit up upon the bed. I could still feel his gaze upon me, even as I took off my shirts, my trousers and pants and then threw each of them to the floor, not interested in keeping the bedroom clean as I did so, my whole being desperately wanting to feel Henry's naked body against my own, feel his hands and his mouth and his tongue all over me.

There was no turning back anymore!

After a few minutes of hastily removing my clothes and throwing them aside, I laid back down upon the warm and comfortable bed; my chest and stomach now exposed to him and him alone, as Henry smiled down at me, before getting onto the bed.

The bed creaked beneath both of our combined weights as he found his way between my bare and pale legs, yet my emerald eyes instantly widened to the size of saucers at the sight of my lover's well kept and fully erect member; standing tall and proud against his stomach.

"Why the hell is your cock longer than mine?!" I shouted upto Henry, as I quickly sat up upon my elbows and shot a glare at him, yet at my question, a smug little smirk came to his pretty face and he let out a soft and hearty laugh.

I myself was seven inches long and quite thick when fully erect, yet while Henry didn't best me in the thickness catergory he had somehow been gifted with a cock that was able to best me in the length catergory; his well kept member measuring at about nine inches long.

Nice inches of delicious cock, and it was all for me.

I had only ever seen cocks that were bigger than mine in the two years that I had been free, but never had I sucked them or taken one of them up my arse, yet here I was now; naked, aroused and desperate to be made love to by my beloved doctor, even after I had just been reminded that Henry had been concealing a monster member within those expensive pants and trousers of his.

He quickly brought a hand to his face and covered his mouth as he let out a loud gasp; surprised but very fake.

"What's this I see~? Edward Hyde getting penis envy~?" He playfully teased, licking his lips as he bent over me and pressed his forehead against my own, meeting my glare with his playful and soft gaze.

But within mere minutes of him uttering those words, and with a pout upon my rough and wet lips, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and fell back onto the bed; taking Henry with me, my head hitting the soft pillows beneath us as I kissed him hard upon his soft and sweet lips, ripping a muffled gasp from my beloved doctor's mouth, before the both of us finally let our desire take hold of us; his delicate hands carressing up and down my naked sides while my pale hands ran up and down his bare back.

Unfortunately, the small piece of control that I had gained over the situation was quickly regained by my lover, as his hands sneaked underneath my naked body and down to my pale arse; groping, carressing and squeezing my cheeks, pulling out numerous gasps and moans from yours truly, which were then quickly muffled by Henry's hot and wet tongue, as he easily slipped it inside my open mouth, my eyes widening in pure surprise at how intense his actions had quickly become.

My body was practically on fire beneath Henry; his tongue quickly dominating my mouth and leading the fiery dance between his tongue and mine, while his delicate and soft hands left no patch of flesh upon my arse untouched, both actions making me melt like succulent chocolate in Henry's hands and let out loud moans that would have made a priest blush.

My mind was scattered as I tried desperately to take all of those new sensations in; memorising them and keeping them safe in the most perverse part of my mind for future usage, while Henry ravished me upon the fancy bed that his mind had brought to life.

I could barely breathe and I didn't know how many seconds or minutes had passed, but soon Henry finally pulled away; tongue leaving me breathless and hands leaving me burning in front of my beloved doctor, desperately desiring more, while Henry simply sat between my legs; amused and smirking as he quickly caught his breath.

"Henry...I need you...please...make love to me...please." I breathed out between hot pants, as I tried to regain the oxygen that I had just lost, while my face was burning with a crimson blush and my nails were gently digging into the mattress.

"Patience, my love. I promise that I will make love to you soon. I just need to prepare you first, okay Edward?" He softly and lovingly reassured, a smile replacing his smirk as he spoke. I hastily agreed, knowing from my past experiences with others that preparation was an important part of a good shag, even if what was happening between Henry and myself was something far greater than a simple shag.

Unfortunately it was also quite a slow part, and if done wrong, could be quite painful.

But as Henry quietly laid down upon his stomach, I willed myself to not press my legs together and instead spread them a little wider, in order for my lover to have all the space he would need to prepare me; legs shaking as I stared down at Henry, who I could tell had his ruby eyes fixed upon my tight and quivering arsehole.

I could feel that my face and neck were burning up with a dark blush, as I continued to watch and wait for my lover to do something; my cock visibly throbbing with need and my arsehole tightening under Henry's intense gaze, my beloved doctor chuckling at such a sight.

"You're so cute down here, sweetheart~"

"What?! I am not-! Oh~!"

Suddenly I felt the flat of Henry's wet tongue pressing up against my hole, as his hot breaths carressed the warm flesh surrounding it, making me shiver and moan while his hands kept my legs spread apart from each other; unusable and shaking, and after a few seconds, he began to lap at my tight hole, making me shudder and shiver upon the bed as I hastily thrusted my pale hands between my legs and ran my fingers through Henry's hair; holding him close.

Moans quickly spilled from my rough lips, my head flung back as my lover slowly licked the tension out of me, sending sweet and hot bolts of arousal to my cock, which throbbed and twitched with every lick until it was fully erect between my legs.

But once all the tension was gone, so too did Henry's tongue leave me, as I quickly bit back a desperate whine that wanted to leave my mouth, before I quickly looked down at him; flustered and shaking, yet when my eyes finally landed upon Henry, he was staring up at me with a small and playful smirk upon his pretty face.

"Have you noticed how adorable you sound when you moan, Edward~? It's sweet music to my ear~" He softly purred upto me, as his hands slowly carressed up and down my thighs...but that did nothing to lessen the glare I shot down at him.

"I...am not...adora- Oh fuck~!"

His tongue was licking and carressing the shaft of my cock; ripping a loud cry of pleasure from my throat, yet he didn't dare stop at just one lick and kept going, licking and licking and licking until all I could let out were incoherent moans and cries, my nails unintentionally digging into Henry's scalp as I helplessly writhed upon the bed.

"Henry~! Oh fuck~! Oh~! Henry~! Ah~!"

I couldn't stop the sounds from escaping, as if whatever had been holding them back before had suddenly been shattered by my lover, turning me into a mess that no other person had ever seen.

It seemed that there were some forms of pleasure that even I didn't know about.

After what felt like an eternity had passed of Henry licking my cock, my beloved doctor finally pulled away; my cock wet and leaking, while sweat stained my body and my stomach rose and fell with every hot and heavy breath I let out. But after all of that, my release was still nowhere to be found. I slowly opened my eyes and stared down at Henry, who was licking his lips and smirking triumphantly up at me.

"Henry...hurry up...and put your fingers...inside me...now." I breathed out between heated pants; desperate and impatient, as I cradled his head in my pale hands and stroked my fingers through his soft and beautiful brown hair.

My lover's triumphant smirk slowly morphed back into a sweet and loving smile.

"Of course, Edward." He softly uttered upto me, before he planted a gentle kiss upon my left thigh; a soft carress of sweet lips against pale and warm skin. Henry then removed his right hand from my left thigh, and after a moment, I felt the tip of one of his delicate fingers gently pressing against my saliva stained hole, as I hastily let go of his head and tightly gripped the sides of the mattress, before I gave my lover a quick and steady nod. I was now ready for the both of us to begin.

Henry smiled a reassuring smile upto me, before he quietly and gently pushed the first finger inside me, as I in turn, sank my teeth into my bottom lip and tried to avoid tightening around his finger; pushing past my defenses and carressing my insides.

The pain was actually quite dull, and after a minute or two, I felt my lover's knuckle pressing up against the warm flesh around my arsehole. It only took a few seconds for yours truly to relax, before I told Henry to move onto the next finger, knowing that this was just the beginning.

He partly pulled his first finger out of me, pressed the tip of his second finger up against my pierced hole, and then gently and slowly pushed both of them inside; a muffled gasp escaping me and my fingers digging into the sides of the mattress.

My walls were spread apart slightly, yet my lover was slower with inserting those two fingers into me; gentle and a touch filling, yet soon enough, those two fingers were fully inserted into my tight arsehole.

"Hmm..."

I quickly looked down at Henry, who was staring intently at my finger filled hole, an eyebrow raised. He looked to be pondering over something, though what he could be pondering about during an intimate time such as this.

"What are you thinking about, Henry~? How absolutely handsome I am~?" I curiously and playfully asked him, smirking.

"Well yes, of course I'm thinking that, Edward."

 _ **'Doesn't sound like it to me.'**_

"But what i'm also thinking about, is that it might do you good if I inserted one more finger into you, my handsome madman. Is that okay with you, Edward?" My lover softly explained to me, as his beautiful ruby eyes; blown and shimmering, stared up into my emerald ones.

 _ **'Three fingers?! Are you crazy, that's going to-!'**_

"Of course, i'm the Spirit of London at Night! I can handle anything you could throw at me, Henry!" I quickly exclaimed, smirking widely, with a challenging tone to my words as I gave him my answer.

My beloved doctor quirked an eyebrow up at me, yet Henry simply shrugged and then returned his gaze back to my arsehole, yet I could have sworn that I had seen a knowing look in my lover's beautiful eyes, and had heard him mutter something softly beneath his breaths. But a moment later, and Henry had partly pulled those two fingers out of me for the second time, before I had quickly felt yet another finger being pressed against my tight hole.

A little more pressure was added, and within seconds, Henry's third finger had pushed itself inside me next to the other two that had come before it, forcing me to bite back a loud and pained gasp as my walls accidently tightened around them, my back arching and my fingers digging into the mattress in the process.

 _ **'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'**_

A definite pain reaped through my crotch, worse than before but nowhere near as bad as I imagined it would get, as Henry pushed three fingers deep inside me, pushing and pushing as I shut my eyes and tried to brave through the pain until finally, finally I felt my lover's knuckles pressing up against my filled hole. My own knuckles were as white as snow, and my crotch felt like it was on fire, as I suddenly felt droplets of blood running down my chin and down my jaw.

I had been biting so harshly, and trying so hard to muffle any pained sounds that had tried to escape me, that my lower lip was now stained crimson with my own blood.

"H-Henry...I-I'm bleeding..." I shakily and hastily uttered down to my lover between heated pants; face paler than usual and gaze wavering, as his ruby eyes instantly darted upto my face, his eyes widening in shock and concern at the sight of what I had done to myself, before he hastily brought his remaining hand upto my jaw and picked up the small line of blood with his thumb, following the crimson line up to just bellow my bleeding lip.

He then gently cupped and carressed my right cheek, while his thumb remained just below my bleeding lip, as I quietly moved into his soft and loving touch.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's just a little blood, nothing bad is going to happen to you, Edward. Could you hand me a napkin to clean it up with?"

I quietly nodded and complied, and with the power I held over the mindscape and dreamscape, I crafted a white napkin out of thin air and then handed it to Henry, who quickly took it and began to wipe my jaw, chin and lower lip with it, his movements gentle and loving as he smiled up at me.

Henry was being so delicate with his movements, as if I were made up of thin and fragile glass, which if it had been anyone else but Henry, I would have been furious that they had even dared to think such a thing of me!

But I couldn't...I just couldn't find it within myself to be angry at my lover...my heart was just too happy over Henry's care towards me to feel any ounce of anger towards my beloved doctor.

"There, that's much better now. Are you alright now, Edward?" He softly cooed upto me, a loving and warm smile upon his beautiful face, before he threw the now bloodied napkin aside and out of sight.

I quietly nodded, smiling gratefully, as I felt the slight colour in my face return to me, and the horror that I had felt melted away, all thanks to my sweet and loving doctor.

"Thank you, Henry. I'm sorry for hunting myself like that."

"It's alright, Edward. You have no reason to apologise, and just know that no matter what, I am your doctor and your lover. That means that I shall always do my best to look after you, Edward."

My smile widened and my heart fluttered like a cheerful little bird in my chest at Henry's sweet and honest words.

"Now, my fingers are completely sheathed inside you, sweetheart, and I am now going to start spreading yours walls apart. But I want you to let all the sounds that form within your throat out, whether they be good or bad. Can you do that for me, Edward?" Henry softly and sweetly explained to me, love oozing from his every word.

"Okay Henry." I happily agreed, my voice soft and warm, as the two of us stared into each other's eyes.

And after a moment of staring lovingly at one another, Henry returned his soft gaze to my plugged up hole. I then felt his fingers beginning to part ways with each other, pressing themselves against my walls and pushing them apart, making me gasp and groan in pain as he prepared me.

By the time Henry had finally spread my walls to their limits, the pain that had been burning within my crotch had been mostly extinguished, and I was ready to take on the grand agony that I would have to endure, in order to obtain sweet and blissful pleasure.

"Well done, Edward. You're perfectly open for me now." He lovingly praised, as he gently pulled his fingers out of me, leaving me empty and in need of something to fill up my arse as a quiet moan escaped me. My lover then quietly crawled up my naked body, his gaze forever focused upon my face, before he cupped my cheeks with both hands and gently captured my rough lips in a passionate kiss.

Releasing the sides of the mattress from my vice like grip, I quicky wrapped my arms around Henry's neck, gently and passionately kissing him back, as I felt his delicate hands touching my chest and ribs; palms carressing and fingers teasing, while my pale fingers ran themselves through my lover's beautiful brown hair, holding him close as we kissed each other.

It was so soft and slow, not quick and harsh, nothing like what my sexcapes around London had been like, and I could already see myself enjoying more intimate moments like that with Henry.

Gentle kiss after gentle kiss was pressed against my lips, my body visibly shivering and pushing up into my lover's touch; eyes closed and heart fluttering, until the both of us slowly parted from each other.

"I love you, Edward..." Henry lovingly whispered to me.

"I love you too, Henry..." I lovingly whispered back to him.

The two of us smiled at each other, until suddenly, Henry sat up, shuffled himself upto my face, and then sat down upon my chest; upper body leaning back, ruby eyes staring down into my emerald ones, and his cock throbbing and twitching before my very eyes.

My gaze remained fixed upon it; wide eyed and confused, before I slowly raised my eyes up Henry's beautiful body and to his pretty face, our eyes meeting mere minutes after parting from each other.

"I need you to lubricate my cock, my love. Now keep in mind, only take as much as you can into your mouth, and try not to suck too hard. Am I clear, Edward?" Henry softly cooed down to me, a warm smile upon sweet lips, as he moved his hands underneath my head and then lifted me up and off of the pillows.

I thought over his words for a moment, my gaze darting between my lover's pretty face and my lover's throbbing cock, before I quietly nodded and then gently cupped Henry's beautiful arse cheeks with both hands, and then pulled him closer to me, a soft yet audible gasp escaping him.

"Of course i'll suck you off, darling, just try not to cum inside my mouth from me giving you such good fellatio~" I purred upto him, a playful and seductive smirk upon my rough lips, and as I looked up past his cock, I saw that Henry's cheeks were now painted with a sweet scarlet blush.

 _ **'And he calls me the cute one...'**_

Chuckling, I slowly opened my mouth, and after giving Henry a quick little wink, I sealed my lips around the head of my lover's cock; tongue lapping and mouth watering, as my hands carressed and groped his cheeks, my beloved doctor gasping and moaning above me from the pleasure I was most certainly giving him.

Inch after inch slipped into my mouth, as warm drool dripped freely down his long and hard shaft, yet after the sixth inch, I suddenly felt Henry's head pressing up against the back of my throat; wet and leaking, making me cough and gag upon his throbbing cock, before I hastily pulled back slightly and left a little space between my throat and the head.

"Are you...alright...Edward?" Henry breathily asked me between hot pants.

I looked up at my lover, and gave him a short nod, our eyes meeting as I looked up at him, and he in turn, looked down at me; flustered, mouth partly open and black pupils clearly blown, while I smiled up at Henry and spilled spit down his cock.

And after a moment, I began to quickly bob my head up and down my beloved doctor's hard and wet shaft; lovingly licking and softly sucking him, while precum dripped onto my wet and hot tongue. A touch salty and a touch sweet, but delicious none the less. Up and down I moved, lubricating Henry's impressive cock with my spit while he moaned loudly and softly above me, until all of a sudden, he gently grabbed my head and held me still upon his shaft.

"That's enough...Edward. You've done...very good...my love." He breathily praised, a weak smile upon his pretty and flustered face.

I smiled around his now lubricated cock, before I gently gripped Henry's hips, and then slowly pulled my head up and off of him; precum and spit dribbling down my chin, as my lover's cock gently banged against his stomach.

"You taste divine, darling~" I happily purred upto Henry, licking my lips clean of his tasty precum before swallowing it, while his throbbing and wet cock was now glistening with spit, and his pretty face was consumed by a warm and red blush.

Henry laughed; soft and sweet, before he slowly pulled his hands out from underneath my head, quietly got off of me and then crawled back down the bed, his arse on full display for yours truly as he crawled away.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Edward. But now comes the most difficult part of your final present. I know that this is going to be painful for you, my love, but if the two of us cooperate, then i'm certain that I will be able to lessen your pain." He softly cooed to me, the bed creaking slightly as he moved upon it.

And while my ears had picked up his words perfectly...my emerald eyes were happily fixated upon my beloved doctor's gorgeous arse.

"Is that alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah...that's beautiful." I quietly uttered to him, licking my lips as my eyes devoured every patch of flesh that made up Henry's beautiful behind, yet a moment later, my lover was looking over his shoulder at me, pouting adorably.

"Edward are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, it's not my fault you have such a gloriously distracting arse, Henry~" I playfully purred to my lover, a cheeky smirk upon my face as my gaze wandered over to his beautiful face. He just let out a long sigh, smiled at me, and then crawled around my left leg and into the space I had still kept open for him.

He then knelt there, naked from top to bottom like myself, yet as I once again saw his nine inch cock, my smirk slowly faded, and my playful demeanor melted away; form shaking and cheeks warmed by a nervous blush, as I stared at it with desire and fear in my eyes.

I wanted it inside me so badly, yet the agonising journey ahead scared me, my mixed feelings seeming to be clear as crystal upon my face, as Henry's soothing and loving voice came to me like a warm glow in the darkness.

"We're going to take this nice and slow, Edward. One inch at a time, and we shall take little breaks between each of them. I want you to feel love, not pain. Okay sweetheart?"

My gaze quickly darted upto my lover's face at his explaination, as he stared down at me with a warm but worried expression upon his soft features, my heart skipping a beat in my chest as our eyes met.

"Okay Henry. But could you come back down here...please?" I quietly uttered upto him, as if I were whispering a secret into his ear, a small but shy smile upon my face. And even when Henry happily came down to my level; soft and sweet, my eyes remained fixed upon his beautiful features, our faces inches apart from one another as I wrapped my bare arms and naked legs around him, keeping him close to me.

"Is that better now, Edward?" He curiously cooed down to me, smiling a sweet smile.

"Yes...thank you, Henry." I softly whispered upto him, as I felt his delicate hands gently gripping my hips.

"You are very welcome, my sweet madman. Would you like to start now?" He lovingly cooed, as he planted soft kisses upon my left and right cheek. And after giving him a quick nod, I felt the wet head of Henry's cock pressing itself up against my hole; stretched and a little wet, thanks in no small part to my lover's previous preparations.

It felt so strange for his cock to be pressing against me, to feel the head gently carressing against my virgin hole as I shivered underneath my beloved doctor.

But as I suddenly felt pressure being placed upon my hole, and Henry's cock finally pushed itself into me, I let out a loud cry of pain and instantly shut my eyes as tightly as possible, while I unconsciously pulled Henry's head against my shoulder; whimpering and shaking beneath him.

I was being stabbed, there was no other feeling I could have linked it to! It was like I was being slowly impaled upon a sword; stretching my walls apart and sending sharp daggers of pain through my body for what like forever, as I cried out in pain!

 _ **'Pain! Nothing but pain! Nothing but pain!'**_

But once the head was lodged inside my arse, the pressure finally stopped and the pain lessened, leaving me shaking and panting beneath my lover, as he began to press soft kisses into the delicate flesh of my neck and shoulder. That was only the head. I had only gotten past the first inch, and already the pain was far worse than what Henry's fingers had put me through!

"Deep breaths, sweetheart, deep breaths. I can feel you tightening around me." He lovingly whispered into my ear, before my lover then continued to scatter soft little kisses across my naked shoulder and exposed neck, his warm tongue drawing wet little lines across any of the pale skin that Henry could reach.

 _ **'One deep breath...two deep breaths...three deep breaths.'**_

"That's it, Edward, your loosening up for me now, sweetheart."

 _ **'Four deep breaths...five deep breaths...and six deep breaths.'**_

The agony had now finally dissipated to a dull pain, as my naked legs tightened around my lover's waist and my eyes slowly fluttered open, warmth flowing through us both as Henry pulled his head up and away from my neck and shoulder, a warm and loving smile upon his face as he stared down into my eyes, while I myself, stared up into his beautiful rubies.

"Ready for the next inch, Edward?" My lover softly asked, as his warm and delicate hands gently carressed my hips.

I quietly nodded, and before long Henry was pushing another inch of his wet and throbbing cock into my arse, as I quickly became a mess of unadulterated agony beneath my lover again; writhing and squirming and crying as he pushed his cock deeper into my tight arse.

The process was then repeated seven more times upon the comfortable bed, and with each inch that entered me, a new wave of agony came crashing over me like a vicious and cruel tempest, that were only bested by Henry's loving words of praise and encouragement that he whispered into my ear. I couldn't remember at what point it happened, but soon I had felt warm tears filling up my closed eyes, a few of them rolling down my face as I cried and screamed in agony beneath my lover.

Only those little breaks with my lover had given me any relief throughout it all, as soft kisses, loving words, and gentle carresses were bestowed upon me between seven agonising sessions.

And by the time Henry's cock was completely sheathed inside me; head teasing my prostate and hips pressed up against my arse, our bodies were glistening with sweat, my crotch felt like nine daggers had been imbedded into it, and my face was stained with tears as I trembled beneath my lover, and sobbed into his shoulder; muffled and pained.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. You've braved through the pain now, so no need to cry anymore." Henry cooed to me; soft and loving, as his delicate hands slowly carressed up my trembling sides, and his luscious lips left kisses in my messy hair.

I shivered under his carresses and kisses, before I then slowly pulled away from his shoulder and rested my head upon the two crimson pillows beneath me; face stained with tears, bare arms wrapped around my beloved doctor's neck and little sad sobs escaping my rough lips.

"I've cried...a lot today...haven't I?" I muttered between sniffs and sobs, a small smile upon my face as Henry looked down at me; eyes meeting mine and features as soft as a cloud.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Edward. But yes, you have been shedding a lot of tears today, my love." Henry softly cooed down to me, as his delicate hands gently cupped my tear stained cheeks, carressing them with his soft thumbs as I quietly moved into my lover's touch.

But after a moment of sweet silence, he moved his face closer to mine, as his eyes fluttered closed and he gently pressed his lips against my own, kissing me softly as I stared up at my lover's pretty face. His hair was no longer neat, and his face was visibly red, as he lovingly devoured my rough and wet lips with his own, making me moan as I finally closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Minutes passed by the both of us, as we shared a hundred little kisses together upon the bed, my fingers running through his hair while Henry's thumbs continued to carress my cheeks, while his tongue had licked it's way into my mouth and pulled soft little moans out of me, while our naked bodies were pressed against each other, sharing warmth. I soon felt all the vicious agony being pulled out of me, until it had become nothing more than a dull pain between my legs, while the awful tremors had slowly simmered down to mild shaking.

But soon, oxygen was at an all time low within my lungs, and after a moment, I pulled my mouth away from Henry's own, a thin string of saliva connecting the tips of our tongues as we stared at each other, my eyes half lidded, face hot and pants escaping my partly open mouth.

"Henry...please...i'm ready...I want you...to make love...to me...please." I begged between heated breaths, as I tried to ride my lover's long and throbbing cock, yet all it did was tease my prostate even more, ripping desperate whines from my throat.

My beloved doctor chuckled and smirked in amusement, before he gently grabbed my wrists and broke the hold that I had had around his neck, allowing him to quickly sit up between my legs, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist, while my lover's shadow loomed over me and his hands carressed over my stomach.

"Allow me the pleasure of making love to you, Edward~ Let me fill you with love and pleasure which you've never known or felt before, my love~" Henry softly purred to me, as his hands slowly moved down my stomach and to my hips, gripping them gently, as I shivered and whimpered upon the bed; arms resting on each side of my head and heart racing inside my chest.

The fear and pain I had previously felt had now vanished, leaving only excitement and anticipation behind, as I laid there upon the comfy and warm bed; bare from top to bottom and itching to be lovingly fucked.

And finally, after a moment longer of waiting, Henry slowly pulled out of me, until only the head was lodged inside my arse...and then slowly pushed all the way back inside me, ripping a small groan from him and a long moan from me.

"Oh Henry~ Yes~" I desperately begged of my lover, as he then quickly repeated the action; pulling out of me and then thrusting back into me, ripping another long moan from my throat.

But after that second, slow and sweet thrust, Henry instantly picked up the pace, going deeper, thrusting harder and fucking me faster, as I writhed and moaned and cried out in delicious pleasure underneath my beloved doctor; naked skin smacking against naked skin and waves of pleasure rushing through me.

It was so good! It felt so very good to be fucked by Henry, to feel his cock thrusting in and out of me in quick succession, to be made a writhing and moaning mess before my lover's very eyes!

"Henry~! Faster~! Harder~! Please~!" I cried upto him, writhing and thrashing my head from side to side. I wanted, no I needed more of the pleasure that Henry was giving to me, a pleasure that was far stronger than anything any other man or any other women had ever been able to make me feel.

"Of course...of course, Edward...come here, sweetheart." Henry softly and quickly breathed out between hot pants, before I was suddenly lifted off of the bed and into his lap, crying out in blissful pleasure as my lover impaled me upon his cock, while my legs remained wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms hastily wrapped themselves around his neck.

Whimpering happily, I stared deep into Henry's beautiful eyes; half lidded and glazed over with desire, as his soft hands gripped my cheeks and his mouth quickly attached itself to my neck; sucking vigorously and licking lovingly at the sweat stained flesh of my neck, pulling a loud and long moan from my mouth.

"Oh~! Henry~! Oh fuck~! Oh fuck~!"

"That's it, Edward...I want to hear you...nice and loud for me, my sweet madman." He breathed hotly into my neck, as I continued to cry and moan to the ceiling in sweet pleasure, before he continued to ravish my neck; sweet shivers and blissful bolts of pleasure rushing throughout my trembling and needy form.

 _ **'I need more! I need so much more!'**_

Without thinking, I hastily began to move my arse up and down Henry's cock, desperately fucking myself as my own cock throbbed and weeped between our bodies, aching with a desire for sweet release. But while I bounced up and down upon my lover's cock, Henry let out muffled moans and groans into the flesh of my neck, while his nails dug into the pale skin of my arse cheeks.

But after a moment, Henry suddenly pulled his head away from my neck and watched me, smiling lovingly at yours truly, while I was sinfully screaming to Heavens, no longer able to control myself.

"Henry~! Henry~! Hen- Mmmf~!"

His soft lips were suddenly kissing my rough ones again; passionate and messy, as he took charge and began thrusting in and out of me again, making me whimper and moan against his lips, my emerald eyes shut tightly as I hastily pressed my chest up against Henry's own, the both of us deep in unadulterated pleasure as he made love to me upon his lap.

"Does that feel good, Edward~? Do you feel loved, sweetheart~?" He curiously whispered against my lips.

"Yes Henry~ I feel so loved~ I feel so happy~" I moaned against his soft and sweet lips, trembling and writhing, as he passionately fucked me.

My mind was filled with thoughts of Henry; his voice, his touch, his body and his words, as his tongue easily found it's way into my hot mouth; dominating it and muffling my cries and moans of sweet pleasure, while his cock kept pumping in and out of me, strong waves of pleasure coming over me with every delicious thrust he bestowed upon me.

It felt like some part of me had been craving for this moment, waiting for the day that Henry would finally make love to me, take me and make me his, just like I had done for him, and now finally, finally the time had come for him to do just that!

Soon Henry pulled away, leaving my lips kiss swollen and my lungs in need of oxygen, yet it didn't stop from moaning and crying out like a London whore.

But then, in that moment, I felt something, something familiar yet so strangely new, something close yet not close enough, as I flung my head back and began to desperately bounce myself up and down upon Henry's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Henry~! Oh fuck i'm so close~! Bite me~! Make me yours~! Oh Henry I want you to cum inside me, fill with your love please~!" I incoherently begged of him, drool dribbling down my chin and an estatic expression upon my flustered face, as I desperately chased after my release, sweat staining my entire body and my toes curling against my lover's bare and sweat coverd back, as my arse was passionately pounded.

But only mere seconds after those words had left my mouth, Henry's mouth had once again attached itself to my neck; teeth gently grazing against skin and tongue wetting the small patch of flesh that he had chosen to mark.

"Cum for me, Edward~ Let your release take you as I do the same, my love~" My beloved doctor moaned, quick and soft into my neck, as all I could do was let out loud and obscene sounds, my heart racing as my climax drew closer.

Just a little closer, just a little bit more and I was going to cum, just a little bit more and and I would be completely and utterly his! I could only taste it, taste that strong and new sensation that was drawing tantalisingly close to its conclusion!

Then it happened, and I could have sworn that I had seen shimmering stars as a chain of actions finally sent me over the edge of ecstasy.

Henry's teeth lovingly sinking into my neck, marking me his and his alone as a strong bolt of pleasure rushed through me. But seconds after that, my lover's cock slammed up into my sensitive prostate, making me scream as one last powerful wave of pleasure reaped through my form.

And with those two actions combined, my release finally came crashing down upon me; merciless but rewarding, as I trembled and screamed, cumming and cumming and cumming, my warm and white release violently splashing against our chests and stomachs.

"Oh fuck~! Oh fuck i'm cumming~! Henry i'm cumming~!" I screamed in ecstacy; smiling happily and my eyes wide with joy, as my warm walls tightened like a vice around his cock, yet Henry kept going and going, thrusting in and out of me as hard and as fast as humanly possible; throbbing and twitching profusely inside of me.

He was close, so very close!

His thrusts were desperate as he chased after his own release until I suddenly felt Henry's body stiffening up against me, his warm arms wrapping themselves tightly around me, holding me close as he slammed deep into me.

And as he let go of the marked flesh he had previously captured, Henry let out a long and loud moan as he exploded inside my tight arse, coating my insides with his cum as I rested my head upon his warm and naked shoulder; spent, exhausted and crying out softly as he came inside me.

"Edward~"

"Henry~!"

Soon enough, the both of us had finally come down from our blissful orgasms, sweat and cum dripping off our bodies as we slumped against one another; arms wrapped around each other and heads resting upon each other's shoulders. My hunger was satiated, and my body was satisfied, thanks to Henry, yet I could tell that he too had been satiated and satisfied by our passionate and messy love making.

We just sat there together, silent in the pleasant afterglow, my eyes half lidded and my face flustered as I weakly rubbed my cheek against his shoulder, purring softly as I did so.

But suddenly, my lover chuckled into my shoulder, amused.

"Did you have fun, kitten?" Henry lovingly whispered into my ear, while his soft hands gently carressed up and down my pale back.

Ceasing my rubbing, I pouted, turned my head away upon his shoulder and stared at the wall to my left.

"I'm not a cat, Henry." I muttered.

"You say that, yet your happily purring like one. I think it's quite cute." He softly teased, yet before I could utter a retort, he began to gently pat me upon the head, ripping a long and happy purr from my throat as I moved up into my lover's touch, a blush quickly painting my cheeks.

I couldn't help it if being petted made me feel happy, especially when it was my beloved doctor who was doing the patting.

"I love you, Edward." He lovingly cooed.

"I love you too, Henry, and...thank you for this fantastic birthday." I softly uttered to my lover, before I slowly raised my head off of his shoulder and stared into his beautiful ruby eyes, a small smirk upon my face while some of my messy blonde hair was now sticking to my forehead.

He smiled lovingly at me, pulled his soft hand off of my head and then gently pushed what was sticking to my head back and off of my forehead, revealing red and sweat stained skin. Henry then pressed a small kiss against my forehead; gentle and sweet, my cheeks now burning with a dark blush, yet as his luscious lips touched my forehead, I let out a long and loud yawn, eyes closed and mouth agape as he kissed my forehead.

My beloved doctor chuckled.

"Would you like to call it a night now, sweetheart?" He softly whispered into the skin of my forehead, before he pulled back and dropped his hands down to my arse, carressing and stroking it.

Opening my eyes, I quietly nodded in agreement and slowly unwrapped my legs from around Henry's waist. First my right leg and then my left leg, bending them next to my lover's own bent legs, before the both of us worked together to pull me up and out of Henry's lap, his satisfied cock popping out of my aching arse as I let out a sad little whine at the loss.

 _ **'Well thank goodness neither of us have to clean up, I could really use some sleep.'**_

"Lay down for me, Edward." Henry softly uttered to me, and without much thought, I quickly and quietly moved back and rested my tired form upon the large and elegant bed; smiling happily and body messy. And a moment later, my lover was quietly lying beside me, a warm and loving expression upon his pretty face as he laid upon his side and shuffled closer to yours truly.

In turn, I shuffled closer to Henry, wrapping my lanky arms around his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist, the both of us keeping each close as we once again rested our heads upon each other's shoulders; content and happy in one another's embraces.

My heart fluttered and pulsed peacefully inside my chest, as my lover peppered soft little kisses across my shoulder and neck.

"Henry could you...umm-?"

"Yes Edward, i'll buy a new cane for you tomorrow after breakfast. There's no need to ask me about it again." Henry softly uttered to me, raising his head off of my shoulder as I quickly did the same, looking up into his ruby eyes as he stared down into my emerald ones.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I wasn't asking about that, Henry, but I do very much appreciate such a helpful present, darling." I playfully corrected, a small smirk upon my lips as I spoke.

"Then what were you going to ask me about, Edward?" He softly questioned, a curious eyebrow raised.

My smirk quickly fell, and an embarressed and warm blush instantly dusted my pale cheeks. It sounded so ridiculous to ask of such a thing, but it seemed that I would have to do just that. I then quietly dropped my gaze to Henry's chest.

"Could you...umm...sing that...umm...lullaby to me again? It helps me...umm...sleep." I quietly and shyly asked him, my eyes subtley darting upto his eyes and then down to his chest as I spoke.

Silence quickly engulfed the bedroom for a couple minutes, as I waited for Henry to give me his answer, good or bad, yet suddenly, as my emerald eyes stayed fixed upon his chest, Henry's soft, sweet and beautiful voice filled my ears.

"Sing me a song  
Of a sweet precious lad,  
Say could that lad, be you?

In my arms you belong  
Where you'll never be sad  
This I promise to you.

Don't speak a word,  
Hush now and rest,  
Let my words caress you.

Deep in your sleep,  
Warm in my arms,  
I'll never let go of you.

Sing me a song  
Of this sweet precious lad,  
Now rest in my embrace."

By the time Henry had finished such a beautiful lullaby, my eyes were fluttering closed, and I had quietly rested my head upon my lover's shoulder, as the words he sung danced into my ears; loving and soothing, while we continued to keep each other close until the very end.

It had been a night that I was never going to forget anytime soon, and as I finally fell asleep, the soft and crimson bedsheet covering my naked body while I was wrapped up in Henry's loving embrace, I uttered my final words for the night.

"Thank you...for everything."

* * *

THE END.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this extremely long and extremely late sequel to A Change Within My Heart, and my deepest and sincerest apologises to all my lovely readers for taking forever to even release something new for you all to read.

 _( Note One:_ _For those who don't know, and honestly I didn't either before I did my research, Green Carnations were seen as symbols that were worn by gay men in 19th Century Europe. It was either that or Roses, and I didn't want to go for the obvious flower, so yeah.)_

 _( Note Two: The sweet lullaby I have reused was written by EdwardTheBadass, which was once again inspired by a Robert Louis Stevenson poem, which is known as Skye Boat Song.)_

But anyway, don't forget to leave your marvelous thoughts and feelings in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
